


The Princex and The Fisherwoman

by Prawnperson



Series: Alternate universes [11]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Conversations, Crushes, Dad Wagstaff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genona is mentioned, Not Beta Read, Royal advisor Winona, Submarine au number 1738183, Tags to be added, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: The bratty Princex of Wagstaff’s noble kingdom, Wexford Wagstaff, the sole heir to the throne, finds themselves developing some confusing feelings for a fisherwoman.
Relationships: Genny/Winona, WX-78/Walani
Series: Alternate universes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Princex and The Fisherwoman

The familiar click-clack of metal heels against stone alerts Winona of the presence in her workshop. Normally, such an intruder would annoy her, but the footsteps can belong to none other than the Princex, to whom she is advisor. 

“Princex Wexford, what can I do for ya?”

She greets, giving a small Bob in lieu of a curtsy. She and King Wagstaff had both adopted the castle’s workshop as a safe haven where the strict formalities of royal life could be allowed to slide a little. Speaking of which—

“DO NOT ADRESS ME IN SUCH AN OFFICIAL MANNER FOR THE MOMENT. I REQUIRE YOUR IMPARTIAL JUDGEMENT AS A...FLESHLING.”

Part of Winona wonders if the Princex was going to say friend, but she decides not to push it, more alarmed by their instructions to ignore the formalities as a whole. They usually love to be held up on a pedestal. 

Pushing her confusion and curiosity to the side, Winona invites them to sit next to her on the workshop bench, an offer they quickly accept. They immediately focus on where their hands are folded in their lap. Not a good sign.

“What’s the trouble? Internals? Some subjects givin’ ya flack?”

The Princex shakes their head. Their whole demeanour seems resigned, and for as long as she’s known them Winona can count on the fingers of one hand the amount of times she’s seen them with any emotion other than smugness, anger or general petulance. Perhaps that’s what this is about, like that time they had killed a bee in a fit of rage and she had had to sit them down and explain to them what regret was. She supposes she can’t blame King Wagstaff for neglecting some of his fatherly duties. He’s a very busy man.

“IT IS...SOMEWHAT TO DO WITH INTERNALS AND SOMEWHAT NOT. I FEAR I MAY BE MALFUNCTIONING.”

“How d’you mean?”

The silence stretches on for a minute or two. The dull roar of the fire in the corner is only moderately soothing to the two of them.

“I FEAR I MAY HAVE CAUGHT SOMETHING OFF THAT DREADFUL FISHERWOMAN MY FATHER KEEPS HAVING OVER.”

Oh, of course, her. Walani, Winona thinks, if she’s remembering correctly. Nice girl, if a little...common, and so lazy Winona is certain she would never do a day’s work again if she could afford it. She’s much too scruffy for a castle, even when she tries to clean herself up.

“What about her? You can’t really catch things off the subjects, remember?”

“THERE ISN’T ANY OTHER EXPLANATION. EVERY TIME SHE COMES WITHIN CLOSE PROXIMITY TO ME, I AM PLAGUED WITH SPASMS OF HEAT AND AN INABILITY TO CATALOGUE THOUGHTS WITH MY USUAL IMPECCABLE SKILLS.”

Heat and hazy thoughts. Sounds like how she gets around Genny. Winona feigns a deeply thoughtful expression, a trick she’s perfected that always makes her advise seems more sage. Still, she wants to be certain this is as obvious as it seems. The Princex can be so hard to deal with.

“Anything else?”

“I FIND HER OCCUPYING A GREAT DEAL OF MY THOUGHTS, EVEN WHEN SHE IS NOT WITHIN CASTLE GROUNDS. THE SYMPTOMS ONLY WANE SLIGHTLY IN COMPARISON TO HOW THEY FLARE UP WHEN I AM IN CLOSE PROXIMITY TO HER.”

If this isn’t a crush, Winona swears she’ll eat her boots. 

The issue is, of course, that she can’t tell the Princex this outright, unless she doesn’t like her head being connected to her neck and other body parts. The mere idea of friendship disgusts and offends them, she can only imagine the consequences of suggestion they may harbour feelings as human as romance. Winona will have to be smart about this.

It’s a good job she is.

“Hmm, I’ve heard of things like that before.”

“YOU HAVE?”

“Yeah. I think the best solution would be to hang around with her more. Build up an immunity, make sure you talk to her plenty, too, and not just about yourself.”

“I THINK I UNDERSTAND...LIKE DRINKING A LITTLE BIT OF POISON EVERY DAY.”

With that, the Princex jumps off the table and turns to leave.

“YOU MUST NOW RETURN TO REFERRING TO ME WITH MY PROPER TITLE, OR I’LL MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR HEAD CHOPPED OFF.”

As if Wagstaff would ever let that happen. Winona smiles and nods.

“Understood, Princex Wexford.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and any critiques you have! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
